wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Na polu chwały/Rozdział XXVI
Nastały narady o wyprawie, nie tylko bowiem żaden głos nie odezwał się przeciw niej, ale nawet i ksiądz Woynowski począł starać się o drugiego wikarego w Radomiu. Zresztą było to postanowienie dawniejsze, zmienione tylko o tyle, że obecnie przyłączył się do niego zamiar odwiezienia panny Sienińskiej do Krakowa i zabezpieczenia jej przed pościgiem Krzepeckich za pomocą opieki królewskiej lub klasztornej. Przewidywał pan Cyprianowicz, że królowi, zajętemu wojną, nie pora będzie mówić o sprawach prywatnych, ale pozostawała królowa, do której łatwo było znaleźć wstęp przez znajomych dygnitarzy, spokrewnionych po największej części z domami Sienińskich i Taczewskich. Były obawy również, aby na Jedlinkę nie napadli po wyjeździe gospodarza i Bukojemskich Krzepeccy i nie zrabowali wielkich dostatków w sprzętach i srebrach, znajdujących się we dworze. Ale Wilczopolski zaręczał, że się z czeladzią i z borowymi obroni i niczego tknąć nie da. Srebra wywiózł jednakże pan Serafin do Radomia i w depozycie w klasztorze bernardynów zostawił, gdzie już i poprzednio ulokował był znaczne sumy, nie chcąc ich trzymać w domu leżącym wśród rozległej Puszczy Kozienickiej. Tymczasem nadstawiał pilnie ucha pan Serafin na wieści z Bełczączki, dużo bowiem od nich zależało. Gdyby Marcjan umarł, spadłaby na Bukojemskich ciężka odpowiedzialność; w przeciwnym razie była nadzieja, że nawet i procesu nie będzie, trudno bowiem było przypuścić, aby Krzepeccy chcieli dobrowolnie wystawiać się na pośmiewisko. Za pewniejszą jeszcze rzecz uważał pan Cyprianowicz, że i stary Krzepecki nie zostawi go z powodu panny Sienińskiej w spokoju; myślał jednak, że gdy sierota raz znajdzie się pod opieką królewską, to tym samym zbraknie treści do sprawy. Wiedzieli tedy przez piwniczego, że Krzepecki ojciec jeździł do Radomia i do Lublina, ale jakoś krótko tam bawił. Co do Marcjana, przez pierwszy tydzień po wypadku chorzał ciężko i była obawa, że smoła, której napił się obficie, zadławi go albo całkiem pozatyka mu wnętrzności. Lecz w drugim tygodniu uczyniło mu się lepiej. Nie opuszczał wprawdzie łoża, albowiem nie mógł trzymać się na nogach, kości bolały go okrutnie i czuł się in summo grado fatigatus, ale począł już zionąć przekleństwa na Bukojemskich i rozkoszować się myślą o pomście. Jakoż po upływie dwóch niedziel poczęła się zjeżdżać do niego jego "radomska kompania": rozmaici obwiesie z szablami na konopnych rapciach, w dziurawych butach i z zapadłymi brzuchami, wiecznie głodni i spragnieni. A on uradzał z nimi i coś knował, nie tylko przeciw Bukojemskim i panu Cyprianowiczowi, ale także przeciw pannie Sienińskiej, o której bez zgrzytania nie wspominał i takie potwarze na nią wymyślał, że aż ojciec musiał go przestrzegać, iż to już kryminałem pachnie. Echa tych knowań i gróźb dochodziły do Jedlinki i rozmaite na różne osoby czyniły wrażenie. Pan Serafin, człowiek odważny, ale i rozważny, trochę się nimi niepokoił, zwłaszcza gdy przychodziło mu na myśl, że ta nieprzyjaźń ludzi złych i niebezpiecznych spadnie także i na jego syna. Ksiądz Woynowski, który miał gorętszą krew w żyłach, oburzał się wielce i prorokował, że Krzepeccy źle skończą, a zarazem, lubo już całkiem przejednany dla panienki, zwracał się jednakże od czasu do czasu to do pana Cyprianowicza, to do Bukojemskich i mówił: - Kto wzniecił wojnę trojańską? mulier! Kto zawdy przyczyną bitew i kłótni? mulier! I tym razem tak jest! Winna czy niewinna, ale mulier! Lecz Bukojemscy lekce sobie ważyli niebezpieczeństwo grożące wszystkim od strony Marcjana, a nawet różne sobie obiecywali z tej przyczyny uciechy. Ostrzegano ich jednak z wielu stron bardzo poważnie. Panowie Sulgostowscy, panowie Silniccy, Kochanowscy i inni, wszyscy wielce oburzeni przeciw Marcjanowi, przyjeżdżali kolejno do Jedlinki z wiadomościami, że ów kupę zbiera i pono osaczników z puszczy nawet zaciąga. Ofiarowali też pomoc, ale bracia nie chcieli pomocy i Łukasz, który najczęściej w imieniu wszystkich przemawiał, tak raz odpowiedział Rafałowi Silnickiemu, który zaklinał ich, by się mieli na baczności: - Oj jej! Nie zawadzi przed wojną przypomnieć sobie proceder i ręce, które nam już pordzewiały trochę, rozprostować i wprawić. Bełczączka nie żadna forteca, przeto niech Marcjan o własnym bezpieczeństwie myśli, bo któż wie, co go może jeszcze spotkać, a jeśli nas chce niewdzięcznością nakarmić, to owszem! niech spróbuje! Spojrzał na to z pewnym zdziwieniem po braciach pan Silnicki i odrzekł: - Niewdzięcznością nakarmić? No! jużci wdzięczności on chyba waćpanom nie winien. Lecz Łukasz oburzył się szczerze: - Jak to nie winien? Zali to nie mogliśmy go rozsiekać? Któż go urodził? Raz pani Krzepecka, a drugi raz nasza dyskrecja, ale jeśli ciągle będzie na nią liczył, to powiedz mu waćpan, że się pomyli. - I dołóż, że tyle pannę Sienińską zobaczy, ile własne uszy - dodał Marek. A Jan zakończył: - Dlaczego nie? Nietrudno obcięte uszy obaczyć. I na tym skończyła się rozmowa. Bracia powtórzyli ją pannie Sienińskiej, aby ją uspokoić; co jednakże było zbyteczne, albowiem panienka nie była z natury bojaźliwa, a przy tym, o ile bała się Krzepeckich, a w szczególności Marcjana, w Bełczączce, o tyle była przekonana, że w Jedlince nic jej już nie grozi. Ujrzawszy przez okno na drugi dzień po przybyciu do Jedlinki Marcjana w pierzu, w postaci jakby jakiegoś szkaradnego zwierza gnanego batami przez Bukojemskich, po pierwszych chwilach okrutnego przerażenia, pomieszanego ze zdumieniem, a nawet litością, nabrała takiej ufności w potęgę i moc braci, że nie umiała sobie nawet wyobrazić, jak ktokolwiek mógł ich się nie bać. Marcjan uchodził przecie za człowieka groźnego i za zabijakę, a oto, co oni z nim zrobili. Wprawdzie poszczerbił ich wszystkich w swoim czasie Jacek - ale Jacek przerastał całkiem teraz w jej oczach zwykłych ludzi i w ogóle pokazał się jej przed ostatnią rozłąką ze strony tak nieznanej, że wcale nie wiedziała, jaką go mierzyć miarą. Wzmianki, jakie czynili o nim sami Bukojemscy i pan Cyprianowicz, wraz ze słowami księdza, który najczęściej o nim wspominał, utwierdziły w niej tylko podziw dla tego przyjaciela lat dziecinnych, który niegdyś był jej tak bliskim, a teraz stał się tak dalekim i odmiennym. Utwierdziły one w niej i tęsknotę za nim, i to słodsze jeszcze uczucie, z którego raz wyspowiadawszy się w chwili uniesienia księdzu Woynowskiemu, zamknęła się znów w głębi serca, jak bywa zamknięta perła w muszli. Miała przy tym jakąś niezachwianą niczym pewność w duszy, że musi się z nim spotkać i że go nawet wkrótce zobaczy. Że zaś wyrwała się z domu Krzepeckich, że czuła nad sobą potężną opiekę ludzi życzliwych, więc ta pewność stała się otuchą i radością jej życia. Wróciło jej zdrowie, wróciła wesołość - i zakwitła znów jak kwiat na wiosnę. Stało się od niej jaśniej w całym tak dotychczas poważnym dworze jedlińskim. Pozbadła zupełnie panią Dzwonkowską, pana Cyprianowicza i Bukojemskich. Było jej wszędzie pełno, a gdzie pokazał się jej zadarty nosek i zaświeciły jej młode, wesołe oczy, tam radość i uśmiechy pojawiały się na wszystkich twarzach. Bała się tylko trochę księdza Woynowskiego, albowiem zdawało się jej, że on trzyma w ręku losy i jej, i Jacka. Patrzyła też na niego jakby z pewną pokorą, ale i on, mając serce litościwe i w ogóle jak wosk dla wszelkiego bożego stworzenia miękkie, polubił ją szczerze, a co więcej, poznawszy ją bliżej, choć czasem przezywał ją kraską i wiewiórką, że to, jak mówił: "tu jest, tu jej nie ma" - coraz więcej cenił jej czystą duszę. Po owym pierwszym wyznaniu nie mówili jednak, jakby na skutek jakowejś wspólnej umowy, o Jacku. Oboje czuli, że to zbyt,,delikatna materia". Pan Serafin nie mówił o nim z nią także nigdy przy ludziach, natomiast we cztery oczy wcale się nie krępował i gdy pewnego razu zapytała go, czy zaraz w Krakowie spotka się z synem, odpowiedział również pytaniem: - A czy waćpanna nie życzyłabyś też sobie z kimś się tam spotkać? I myślał, że wykręci się żartem, lecz na jej jasnej twarzy ukazał się cień smutku i odrzekła poważnie: - Komum uczyniła krzywdę, tego bym rada przeprosić jak najrychlej... Więc popatrzył na nią z pewnym wzruszeniem, ale po chwili inna widać myśl przyszła mu do głowy, bo pogładził ją po różanym policzku i rzekł: - Ej! masz ty czym nagrodzić, że i sam król lepiej nie potrafi, no! A ona usłyszawszy to, spuściła oczy i stała przed nim cudna i rumiana jak zorza ranna. Na polu chwały 26